So The Credits Say
by Hoshiko13
Summary: In the end credits of Wes Craven's New Nightmare, Freddy is seen to play himself. How is this possible? One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**So The Credits Say**

Summary: In the end credits of Wes Cravens New Nightmare, we see that a lot of characters who played themselves. Now, the real question would be, how the hell did Freddy Krueger, Dream Demon, play himself? Who hired him? And why? Here I give you the answers.

Disclaimer: I do not own A Nightmare on Elm street or any characters from the movie. I only own my OC Jordan Martin, who was created for the sole purpose of this fic. I would also like to say-

Freddy: GET ON WITH THE STORY.

That Freddy is a moron. Onto the fic!

Jordan gulped as she pressed herself against a wall, the ground slowly crumbling from underneath her, an evil sounding laugh ringing in her ears. She gave a shudder as the now common metallic screech reached her ears.

"Ahh. . . Crap. I should have known better. I thought when they said 'You'll meet Freddy Krueger,' they mean I'd get to meet the guy who played him." She muttered to herself as she tried to press herself even further into the wall. There was no way she would let herself die. Plus, she knew Freddy like the back of her hand. She had only just arrived in the dream world. He'd play it out longer before he got to the point of killing her.

Suddenly, to interrupt her thoughts, she felt the crumbling ground suddenly fall. The girl let out a loud screech as her dark red hair flying behind her as she dropped. She landed with a _thump _and a groan. It took her a few minutes to recover herself and sit up. Looking around, she examined the area she had fallen to. She was on a cat walk, obviously in the boiler room. Of course, she had to be in the boiler room. She had always loved to watch people end up there, and had actually laughed her ass off when some of the people died there.

Jordan gave a small whimper as she felt something hot against her bare foot. The girl looked to see a huge dog looming over her, growling viciously. It wasn't a normal dog, though. Its face resembled that of a human. In fact, it looked like someone she knew, a kid who had bullied her for years.

"Get away! Get away from me!" She yelled out, kicking at the animal's mouth and flinching as the animal bit her foot. That was sure to get infect when she woke up.

If she woke up at all, that is.

The dog backed off as she laid there. After a few deep breaths, she tried to pull herself to her feet. She leaned against a nearby wall, lightly testing her foot. It hurt even with no weight on it, and it was bleeding pretty damn heavily.

Once again the metallic scraping started again, and flames darted from the end of the walkway as a shadow appeared, hat and clawed. Freddy had finally showed up in all his scary as hell yet somewhat awesome glory.

He stalked toward her slowly, scraping the metallic nails against the bars of the walkway. Jordan stared with wide eyes. Sure, she had seen every movie to the date made, and had even been upset when he died in the last one, but she would have preferred not to meet him in person. After all, he was a flipping demon! And even the movies couldn't prepare someone to face off against him. The movies did nothing to show how burnt his skin actually was. Compared to the real deal, the dude in make-up might have well as been miss America (if Robert Englund was a chick, that is), because they didn't do the real deal glory.

She shuddered again as he leaned close to her, (didn't he know what a tooth brush was?), and laughed again.

"It's about time one of my piglets wandered back here. But I gotta know. How the hell did they let ya sleep without a pill?" The girl took a deep breath. It was now or never. If she didn't speak up soon, she'd be dead.

"I came here on purpose, actually." The gloved hand that had been near her throat lowered a bit, the deadly blades increasing the distance as it seemed she had spiked the man's curiosity. Then a blade lightly touched her cheek.

"Why would you do that? Ya wouldn't be lying to me, would ya?" The demon demanded, his teeth making a small click as they hit together. Jordan tried not to flinch at his breath, though the smell was worse than skunk spray.

"You know the movies about you, right?" She received a slow nod. "Well, they want you to be in one. As in, you and not the person who normally plays you. We tried to get him and a few others to come and offer, but they couldn't get in. . ." She trailed off at this, trying to stop the shaking that was starting to show her fear. She was almost out, just a bit more and she'd have him hooked.

"And what do I get out of it?" Freddy demanded, the blade beginning to cut her neck. "Why don't I just take your soul and wait for them to send me someone else?" The girl felt her mind blank at this. They had never given her a reason for him to want to. Working to disallow the fear to enter her voice, (and failing), she improvised an excuse, using every bit of knowledge she had to get a one that might save her.

"They won't send anymore. They said if it looked like you killed me, they wouldn't try again. But! If you agree to this, a lot more teens will see you, and some will begin to fear you. You'll become very powerful!" Several words that would get a bar of soap shoved into her mouth at home rang in her head as she realized that was actually true. Freddy would become very, very powerful if this happened. And she would be the one to blame for doing it. She just couldn't get a break, could she.

Freddy suddenly gave a deep, cruel laugh, withdrawing the blades from her neck and leaving the warm blood from the cuts that were made to trickle slowly down.

"Fine! I'll talk to that one guy. . . Wes Craven? Yeah, that's his name. . . I'll talk to him. As for you. . . well, we can't let me have all the fun, now can we?"

Jordan stared up at him, starting to tremble. "What do you mean. . . all the fun?" She would probably regret asking this, but her curiosity wouldn't let her keep it to herself.

"Well. . . Hockey Mask hasn't gotten any kills in a long time, and I need to thank him for that last movie. Adios, piglet!" She felt the tug of awareness at her mind, and she actually fought it. Sure, she couldn't stay sleeping for long, but she just had to do one thing.

"At least he's not wearing a Christmas Sweater!" The blades swept for her, but she was gone, already awake before he had lunged.

When she looked around, she realized she wasn't in her room anymore. She was lying on grass, under a sky, with a lot of trees. The full moon was hovering above her. Sitting up and looking around, she saw several cabins littering the area, along with a huge lake.

_Ki, Ki, Ki, Ma, Ma, Ma._

"Screw you too, Krueger." She muttered as she stood up, waiting for another of her favorite serial killers to appear. Hopefully she could get away, but if not. . .

Then she would go down fighting all the way.

A/N Done! Yeah, that was short and random, wasn't it? But, hey, it was fun to type! I apologize for any OOCness, and if anyone wants to type up a sequel for her meeting Jason, go ahead! Just send me the link so I can read it.


	2. There's a part to, heres how to see it

Soooo, if you were expecting to see part two it's not here.

.net/s/7541642/1/So_the_Credits_Say_prt_II#

Just in case that didn't show up.

http : / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7541642 / 1 / So _ the _ Credits _ Say _ prt _ II #

This wonderful part was written by teiaramogami. She's a very good friend of mine, and she did a fantastic job on this.


End file.
